Talk:Impel Down Arc
Splitting the Arc? I prepose we split this up; #Impel Down influtration arc (yeah I can't spell a word here) #Impel Down Break Out arc. This is a very long arc, it suppose to see out this year right? It may be better ifs its not lumped in one arc lisitng. One-Winged Hawk 21:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) : No, let's not become even more arbitrary , arcs at least are somewhat existent in the story, as apart from "Sagas" , and so far the location is stil the same . It's like spliting Enies Lobby into "Enies Lobby Infiltration arc" , "Enies Lobby Juidical tower arc" and the "Enies Lobby battleships blow everything up boom boom arc" .--New Babylon 18:24, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with New Babylon, that would just be needlessly messy for the wikia. Sides doesn't look like this arc going to go on much longer. We'll just wait and see what happens in the manga. Retro7 18:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) This is not long at all. So far only 19 chapters have been in this arc while the Skypiea arc has 65 chapters and nobody split that one. Drunk Samurai 19:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Some details in the page of the arc may need some summarizing. Overall however, its still the same arc despite new developments. The page is the problem not the arc as a whole.Mugiwara Franky 20:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I have to agree with not spliting the arc like NB, DS, Retro and MF. Also we might just clean up the page and re-orgentize it. Joekido 21:21, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I was just trying to make it easier to handle. Okay guys, I hear your opinions. I forgot how long some of the past arcs were. One-Winged Hawk 23:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :: Well, I don't think we ever had so many people discus one issue at a time . --New Babylon 00:02, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Oh dear me (pardon the un-manly comment here) 547 Spoiler Yes I know spoilers are not allowed but I feel that we should discuss it here and make a sneak peek. There is a colorspread that shuns me to no end: http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?p=1156422#post1156422. Luffy's old crews are replaced with a new one. such an amazing colorspread but don't think we won't see the old crews anymore, this happened before when Vivi who is not an offical crewmember get to be in an colorspead. Great job Oda, that Colorspread is epic. Joekido 07:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I think Joekido meant the one with all of the Impel Down arc's heroes and anti-heroes on Spoiler Ch. 547 (just scroll down a bit). Caught me by surprise, too. :Kaizoku-Hime 07:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Caught me by surprise too, especially with Iva and Inazuma's colors.Mugiwara Franky 09:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe not the end With Chapter 547, it seems like the Impel Down arc is over and the Marineford arc is coming up. However for safety reasons, lets not say its ended yet. Until they get past the Impel Down Gates of Justice to go to Marineford, or at least the next chapter is up, anything could still happen.Mugiwara Franky 09:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hydra animation For some reason, in my computer, the last Hydra animation I uploaded seems faster then the last Buh6173 uploaded, bur him, his version is faster, so I posted here to see if there's something wrong with my computer, please compare his version (4th or 2nd revision) with mine (3rd revision), and post wich one is faster. GMTails 02:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Manga & Anime Differences Since im at this arc right now (both manga and anime) ill right the difference here, add up as you go if u feel like it, when its finished and polished, I'll post it in the main article if u add something, please include your signiture Silver Mask Cube 08:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) these are the filler fights: *Anime: E-425 a fight between Luffy & Buggy Against the small hippo and the Mantis guard discrepancy between total number of episodes When on the Story Arcs page, the total number of episodes listed is 422-451, but when you click on the Impel Down arc the total number of episodes listed is 422-425 and 430-458. It confused me which was the correct one; this should be altered so that both show the same numbers, whichever those might be.